Love Truly
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Inspired by The Dark Side of Dimensions, Kaiba has less than noble intentions as he returns a precious item to Yugi. Will he do anything with it? Post show.


Chapter 1: A Second Chance

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet descended on Cairo as the day heated up to unbearable levels.

"Kaiba jet to tower, this is Seto Kaiba. Can we land?" Seto asked from within the jet, speaking over the radio.

"Affirmative. Landing Strip One is available." A voice crackled over the radio.

Seto landed the plane and exited. Two Egyptian figures were waiting for them. "Mr. Kaiba, welcome to Egypt." Ishizu greeted in her calm voice.

"You never explained why you are here." Marik scrutinized the teen.

"I am here to see the Millennium tablet." Seto replied, bristling at Marik's reaction.

Ishizu's eyes widened. "Why? There is nothing to do."

"I want to resurrect the Pharaoh." Seto replied coolly.

"The Pharaoh has gone to the afterlife. He won't return." Marik answered flatly.

"We'll see about that. Lead me to the tablet." Seto demanded.

"Very well. We shall go on your foolish errand." Ishizu beckoned for them to follow her.

They went by car into the desert and stopped in front of a cave. "It is in here." Marik nodded to the cave, heading for the entrance.

Seto followed and descended the steps, a sense of déjà vu enveloping him. The room opened into a dark chamber with a hole in the floor. He headed to the hole and Ishizu's sharp voice broke the silence, "Be careful, Kaiba."

He ignored her as he reached the hole. It was filled with crumbled stone and pieces of shining gold. He climbed into the hole and gathered the pieces of the Puzzle. He returned to Ishizu and Marik. Ishizu's lips were pressed together in disapproval.

"Let's return to the airport." Seto headed back up the stairs.

Yugi worked the shop and looked up as the bell tinkled. Seto had entered, his usual briefcase at his side. "Kaiba, what do you want?" he sighed.

"I have something you want." Seto approached the counter, setting the briefcase on it. He unlocked it and spun it around to face the teen. "Does that look familiar?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the Puzzle pieces. "Where did you find them?"

"Where else? I made a trip to Egypt." Seto was annoyed. "Do you want them or not?"

"What's your motive?" Yugi question, still shocked.

"I want to face the Pharaoh again in a duel." Seto's eyes narrowed.

"How noble." Yugi replied dryly.

Seto took out the pieces. "I know you'll do the right thing."

Yugi was confused as Seto left the shop. He stared down at the pieces. Did he dare do it? He didn't know.

Yugi sat at his desk with the puzzle pieces. Sighing, he began working on it. Four hours later, it was complete. "Okay, Pharaoh. If you're there, I would like to see you."

He slipped the puzzle onto his neck and waited. Then a familiar voice asked, "You called, Yugi?"

Yugi turned to face his old friend, who was merely spirit. "I have missed you so much. You okay?"

"It's wonderful there, but I miss my friends. Our friends." Atem's eyes were downcast as he said this.

A blinding flash of light made Yugi cover his eyes. When it faded, he saw a glorious figure he recognized as the Creator of Light. "Pharaoh, you have earned my favor. I will grant you one wish. Anything your heart desires." She responded, smiling serenely at the pair.

Atem didn't have to think. "I want a second chance at life. To live and love as my own person. Can you do that?"

The Creator of Light nodded and waved her hand. A glow almost as bright enveloped Atem, obscuring his form from view. The light disappeared and he stood there, solid and very much in his own body. "Enjoy this gift. Don't waste a second." The Creator of Light advised.

"I will." Atem nodded. The Creator of Light disappeared. He looked at Yugi, who was staring open-mouthed at him. "Say something, Yugi."

"Are you really here?" Yugi whispered.

Atem stepped forward and hugged the boy for real for the first time. "Yes, I am here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi shivered as he clung to Atem. "I have to tell someone. Don't go anywhere."

Atem chuckled. "Where would I go?" he raised an eyebrow.

Yugi disappeared into the hallway and returned with Grandpa, whose eyes widened. "Pharaoh?" he gasped.

"Call me Atem." Atem went over and hugged the old man tightly.

"But how?" Grandpa turned to Yugi.

"Kaiba brought the Puzzle pieces to me and I put it back together. The Creator of Light showed up and gave him his own body." Yugi explained.

Atem looked like he'd swallowed something sour. "I owe this to Kaiba?"

"He didn't have noble motives. He wants to duel you again."

Atem scowled. "Then he shall have his duel."

Yugi blinked as Atem headed for the door. "It's ten at night, Atem. I don't think he would appreciate you going to him now. Besides, you do not have a deck. You shared with me."

"Did you save the one that I used for the final duel?" Atem asked hesitantly, knowing it wasn't the happiest memories Yugi had.

Yugi got up from the chair and went over to his closet. Atem's eyes followed him. "I didn't want to forget you." He replied, taking down the gold box. "So I kept every souvenir from our time together, including your deck."

Yugi sat, setting the box on the desk. Atem approached, looking over Yugi's shoulder as Yugi lifted the lid, revealing the contents. Inside was a deck of Duel Monsters cards and a pile of photos. The top one was of the old gang grouped together, their arms slung across each other's shoulders. Joey was laughing in the picture while Yugi was given a noogie by Tristan. Atem had control of the body in the picture, but another photo showed the same picture with little differences, showing that it had been taken at a time but same place. Yugi was in the picture this time.

"We were never able to take a picture together." Atem mused, sadly.

"Let's change that." Yugi took out his phone. Atem stood next to Yugi and they smiled, Yugi taking the picture. Yugi looked at the picture. "I never realized how much we look alike until we were side by side. We could be twins."

Atem grinned. "My mini me." He teased.

"I am not that short!" Yugi protested, but he was smiling. "It's good to have you back."

"Glad to be back." Atem hugged him. He yawned. He frowned. "That's the first time I have felt tired since I was alive."

"You can sleep in Joey's bed." Yugi offered the other bed in the room.

"That will work." Atem nodded. They got in bed and fell asleep.


End file.
